HP 6 Harry Pooter y la escuela de Aurores
by Davidww
Summary: 6 Curso de Harry.
1. El Legado de Sirius

1.- El Legado de Sirius  
  
Harry se despertó de repente, algo golpeaba la ventana, no le hizo falta mirar. Una lechuza como mínimo. Mucho había pasado desde que celebrara sus cumpleaños solo. La indiferencia de sus tíos y de su primo durante once años le habían acostumbrado a celebrarlos en su habitación, por la noche, mientras todos dormían... todo esto había cambiado un día, ese día recibió un regalo, el primero de muchos, sonrió. Hagrid seguía siendo un pésimo cocinero pero su corazón superaba con mucho su tremendo tamaño.  
  
Se levanto y abrió la ventana, algo pequeño cruzo a toda velocidad la habitación y fue a aterrizar sobre la cama, Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Varias mas fueron entrando y posándose sobre la silla, el armario... había por lo menos 6. Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fue ver a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, cargaba con un gran paquete, del tamaño del baúl de Harry, quizás un poco mas grande iba envuelto en papel y con un gran lazo sobre el. Fawkes poso el paquete en el suelo frente a Harry, lo miro por unos instantes y salió volando por la ventana antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar.  
  
Harry fue acercándose a las lechuzas y liberándolas de sus cartas y paquetes, fue poniendo estas sobre la cama, el alboroto debía haber despertado a sus tíos pero esto no le preocupaba, desde que los miembros de la orden habían hablado con ellos en la estación no le habían soltado ni una sola reprimenda. Sabía que debía estar en las horas establecidas para la comida y la cena y no acercarse a las zonas comunes el resto del día. No volvieron a entrar en su habitación desde que Dudley aprovechando una salida de Harry entro a curiosear, la mala suerte había querido que lo primero que toco fue la cartera que Hagrid le regalo, al intentar abrirla sin conocer la manera apropiada esta se lanzo con verdadera furia a morder a su primo, en ese momento regreso Harry que encontró a su primo en el suelo del pasillo intentando apartarla de su cara, esta intentando arrancarle la nariz, su tía golpeaba con una escoba el aire tratando de acertarle, con muy mala puntería, las marcas rojas de los brazos y de la cara de Dudley así lo indicaban. Harry la cogió de la manera correcta y se calmo al instante, miro a su primo y a su tía y sin decir nada entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta. Nadie volvió a intentar entrar. Su primo al pasar frente a la puerta se pegaba los mas posible a la pared mas alejada, y pasaba rápidamente.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, y busco en el montón hasta que encontró las dos que esperaba, iban unidas a sus dos respetivos paquetes, las letras de Hermione y Ron se distinguían con facilidad.  
  
Aparto el resto de las cartas y abrió la primera de las dos.  
  
Hola Harry, Feliz Cumpleaños!!!! Como estas?. Ahora mismo no te puedo indicar donde estoy, me lo han prohibido, Desde el regreso de Voldemort mi familia y la de Ron hemos entrado en una especie de programa de protección. Dumbledore nos llamo a las dos familias y nos dijo que era posible que este tratara de dañarte a través nuestra así que estamos muy protegidos, apenas les vemos, no son aurores, la verdad es que no sabemos exactamente que son pero no molestan solo están cerca. El otro día intentaron atracar a mi madre cuando salía de su trabajo y según me contó, el atracador al sacar una porra para intimidarla comenzó a temblar, la miro con cara de loco y salió corriendo, ella solo vio una sombra que desaparecía en un rincón. Espero verte muy pronto y comentar las noticias que debes estar deseando conocer, pero entiéndelo, las lechuzas no son seguras.  
  
Un Beso.  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.D. Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
  
La verdad es que Harry no pensaba apenas en Voldemort, el dolor por la muerte de Sirius provocaba frecuentes pesadillas y noches en blanco pero finalmente decidió que la mejor manera de agradécele a su padrino todo lo que le había dado era reponerse y trabajar mas duro que nunca para poder derrotar a su enemigo. Este ya no le inspiraba el menor miedo, solo desprecio, representaba todo lo contario a lo que Harry aspiraba. La amistad la lealtad... no significaban nada para el, utilizaba cualquier medio para lograr sus objetivos, ni siquiera respetaba a sus morfimagos, los utilizaba y los destruía con igual indiferencia. Bien, Harry acabaría con esto, aun no sabia como, pero lo haría.  
  
Abrió el paquete de Hermione, era una larga caja negra. El escudo de Gringotts brillaba en su superficie. Sistema de seguridad anti-muggles. La abrió, dentro encontró otra nota de Hermione.  
  
Hola, después del incidente que me contaste con tu primo pensé que esto te seria útil. Sirve para evitar que vean aquello que no deben ver. Una vez utilices cualquier muggles que entre en la habitación mientras no estés solo vera una habitación normal, el hechizo selecciona por si mismo aquellos elementos "normales" que pueden ver sin peligro. Además si permanecen mas de 5 minutos en la habitación les transporta a la puerta y les provoca unas grandes ganas de tomar un te.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Debajo de la nota había una especie de lapicero corriente con un lápiz junto a el. El lapicero tenía unos dibujos horribles de paisajes, seguramente para disuadir a cualquiera de cojerlo, el lápiz en realidad estaba a una tercera parte de lo que seria su tamaño normal y parecía estar mordido. Debajo estaba una hoja de instrucciones.  
  
Instrucciones:  
  
Ponga el lapicero en el lugar "normal" para poner este tipo de artilugios en una casa muggles ( en la habitación que se desea proteger).  
  
Utilice el lápiz adjunto y escriba su nombre en la parte inferior de esta pagina.  
  
Doble la hoja e introduzca esta junto con el lápiz en el lapicero.  
  
Gracias por utilizar este sistema, para cualquier duda puede dirigirse al Dpt de Relaciones con los Muggles en el ministerio de magia.  
  
Att Servicio de seguridad Gringotts.  
  
Harry supuso que este departamento había pedido a Gringotts que diseñaran una serie de medidas de seguridad para evitar desagradables percances con los Muggles. Harry siguió las instrucciones, escribió su nombre, doblo la hoja e introdujo ambos en el lapicero. La hoja desapareció y el lapicero brillo levemente durante unos segundos mientras emitía un suave zumbido. Harry vio como la cama, la mesa, la cama emitían el mismo sonido durante unos instantes y de repente el lapicero ceso de brillar.  
  
Harry cogió la carta de Ron.  
  
Hola Harry!!!! Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Supongo que ya sabrás que no te puedo decir donde estamos pero si te puedo decir que esto es fantástico. Mis padres (tras ascender mi padre) pensaron en vender la madriguera y comprar una casa mejor, se convoco una reunión familiar en el salón de casa, hasta vino Percy (que nos pidió perdón por sus errores), de todas formas casi no le vemos así que no estamos demasiado seguros de si se arrepiente o si se adapta. Mi madre se puso triste, ya sabes, que si habíamos crecido allí, que si todo estaba lleno de recuerdos...personalmente mire la marca que yo hice con la cabeza en la pared sobre la chimena del salón, el día que a los gemelos se les ocurrió hacerme subir en la escoba de papa y me sugirieron que diera una patada en el suelo, y claro, con siete años.... Ellos pasaron dos semanas pintando toda la casa con el sistema muggles que mi padre sugirió como castigo o mas como experimento creo yo, al final quedo tan mal que hubo que pintarla con magia. Bueno, al final se decidio a sugerencia de Dumbledore que la trasladáramos a un lugar mas seguro y secreto. La estamos reformando, ahora tenemos hasta piscina. El sistema es parecido al de la casa de la Orden, Dumbledore nos enseño como hacer que la gente que nosotros quisiéramos la pudiera encontrar. Espero que dentro de poco puedas verla personalmente, Hermione quizás venga tan bien con su familia, nos encantaría verte pronto.  
  
Un abrazo.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D. El bordado es un regalo de mi hermana Ginni, pero me hizo prometer que no te lo diría, uno de estos días tendremos que hablar tu y yo.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete de Ron dentro había unos guantes de Quidditch Con hechizo anti-deslizamientos (para que nada se escurriera entre los dedos) y el escudo de Gryffindor bordado sobre cada uno de ellos. Harry sonrió por segunda vez, y aunque no tenia muy claro por que, le hacia ilusión el regalo de la hermana de Ron. Continuo abriendo paquetes, un jersey de la madre de Ron, unos pasteles de sabroso aspecto de parte de sus hermanos, decidió que quizás se los diera a su primo, estaba convencido de que los efectos, fueran los que fueran, no serian permanentes. Un libro plateado con la historia de los Unicornios de parte de Hagrid. Incluso una carta del ministro de magia informándole que dados los últimos acontecimientos se disculpaba y quedaba a la entera disposición de Harry para cualquier cosa que necesitase. Harry le escribió una breve carta en la que le decía que no hacia falta que se disculpara pero que si quería pedirle un par de cosas, que se cerraran de una vez por todas los procesos disciplinarios abiertos contra el por el decreto contra el uso de magia en menores de edad. Y, que dado que obviamente el y sus amigos estaban en el punto de mira de los morfimagos solicitaba si era posible que no se les aplicara este decreto. Resultaba muy injusto que cada vez que se defendían tuvieran que dar larguísimas explicaciones. Ato esta carta a Hewing y la acerco a la ventana.  
  
- No tardes, tengo que mandar cartas a mis amigos – Hewing picoteo su mano y salió volando.  
  
Solo quedaba un regalo, el paquete grande traído por Fawkes, se imaginaba de quien era, solo una persona podía emplear a Fawkes de esta manera.  
  
Cogió la carta que estaba pegada en uno de los laterales;  
  
Estimado Harry;  
  
Esto pertenecía a tu padrino, formaba parte de su equipamiento como auror, tanto el baul como su capa que encontraras dentro. Teóricamente no se te deberían dar hasta que entraras en la escuela de aurores pero estoy seguro que no le darás ningún uso contrario a las normas, ejem ejem. Añadí las notas de los TIMOS y dos de los libros que necesitaras este año, no se encuentra en tiendas así que se le manda de forma directa a cada uno de los alumnos. También tengo que informarte del testamento de tu padrino; En el figura la casa de tus padres que le cedieron mientras tu no alcanzaras la mayoría de edad, la que utiliza la orden actualmente, todos sus bienes salvo una cantidad fija de galeones que cada año se le entregaran a Lupin, son para ti, los Wesley y yo hemos sido nombrados tus tutores, cuidaremos de que todo este en orden hasta que puedas hacerlo tu personalmente, de todas formas tus tíos siguen ejerciendo sus derechos en el mundo muggle. Por mi parte te mando también un regalo, lo encontraras envuelto en la capa de Sirius.  
  
Un abrazo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Y recuerda, estate alerta, aunque todo parezca tranquilo tienes enemigos que no se olvidan de ti.  
  
Harry desenvolvió el baúl de su padrino, resultaba un poco mas grande que el suyo, exteriormente era muy parecido, el nombre de su padrino estaba escrito en uno de los laterales y sobre este aparecía el escudo de Gryffindor junto a otro, el otro símbolo solo era un circulo negro rodeado por una extrañas runas plateadas, Harry desconocía su significado, imagino que era el escudo de la escuela de aurores, y que como todo lo que rodeaba a estos, no daban mas información de la estrictamente necesaria. Nadie sabia donde se encontraba, quien era su director o quienes estudiaban allí, los alumnos que lo deseaban hacían unas pruebas desconocidas en un lugar desconocido, solo sabia que tenia que informar de su deseo de entrar en quinto curso y ya se pondrían en contacto con el si cumplía los requisitos y pasaba los EXTASIS.  
  
Pronto noto una diferencia, había una especie de rueda de siete puntas, se tiraba de ella para hacerla girar, cada punta de la estrella tenia un extraño símbolo, al encajarla sobre la ranura que había encima Harry supuso que daba a compartimentos distintos, el baúl que vio en la habitación de Moody, bueno, del falso Moody en cuarto curso tenia un sistema parecido. Tiro de la tapa y se abrió, en el había una capa doblada, la cogió con cuidado y saco de su interior un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente, el regalo de Dumbledore, pesaba bastante, lo desenvolvió y se sorprendió. Había una piedra del tamaño de su puño con forma de huevo, por alguna razón se acordó de Hagrid, seguro que el sabría decirle que era exactamente, lo dejo con cuidado sobre su cama. Extendió la capa, tenía varios bolsillos en el interior y una capucha, le pareció que le quedaría bastante grande, se la puso y esta pareció encajarle perfectamente, algún hechizo sin duda. Se puso la capucha, de repente comenzó a oír cosas, escuchaba a sus tíos roncar dos habitaciones mas allá, el ruido del frigorífico de la cocina. Apago la luz y se relajo luego trato de escuchar mas atentamente, escucho como algo se movía entre la maleza, se asomo a la ventana y tres casas mas allá vio como un gato salía de los arbustos, lo veía claramente, no como si fuera de día pero de alguna manera distinguía claramente al gato, incluso lo que este llevaba en la boca, una rata, su cena sin duda.  
  
Dejo la capa sobre una silla, cerro la tapa y giro una muesca de la rueda, volvió a abrir. Ahora el baúl parecía otro, estaba preparado para guardar libros, en uno de los estantes había dos libros, lo saco. No tenían titulo y no pudo abrirlos, en una de las esquinas de las solapas había una pequeña etiqueta. "Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, sección prohibida", supuso que en el colegio les dirían como leerlos. Intento con la tercera muesca, pociones, especieros, frascos con componentes de pociones, le recordaba al armario de Snape, había un caldero bastante usado y un extraño reloj de arena. Paso a la cuarta muesca, al abrir solo vio una escalera, bajo y encontró una habitación bastante amplia, había grandes cojines en uno de los rincones, una chimenea, una mesa, varias sillas, estanterías y un pequeño armario que contenía cerveza de mantequilla, café... en resumen, todo lo necesario para sentirse cómodo. También había una ventana como las del ministerio, simulaba dar al exterior, ahora mismo la noche brillaba fuera. Estaba entusiasmado, allí podría hacer lo que quisiera sin desagradables interrupciones, se pregunto si la chimenea estaría conectada con la red Flu, no vio ningún frasco con polvos por ninguna parte así que supuso que no. Subió y paso a la siguiente muesca, tiro, no se abrió, lo intento con la siguiente y tampoco, otro misterio, como el de los libros. Pensó en llamar a Dumbledore para preguntarle pero supuso que no le contestaría vía lechuza y decidió dejarlo para mas adelante. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, decidió dormir un rato, se acostó y cerro los ojos, la escena se repitió una vez mas, Sirius alcanzado por la maldición imperdonable, entrando por la extraña puerta del departamento de misterios... abrió los ojos, intento concentrarse en Oclumency...  
  
Harry!! Harry!! – Harry abrió los ojos y distinguió la borrosa figura de Ron sobre el, busco sus gafas, se le habían caído mientras dormía. Pronto distinguió la figura de Hermione justo detrás de su pelirrojo amigo Ron? Hermione? Que hacéis aquí? - exclamo sorprendido No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar solo el día de tu cumpleaños?, vamos, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí – dijo Ron  
  
Hermione tenia una radiante sonrisa, le dio un beso al levantarse y le tendió una taza con chocolate caliente.  
  
De parte de tu tía – dijo Hermione. De quien!!? – pregunto Harry. De tu tía – repitió Hermione – Fue muy amable, la encontré regando sus flores y le recomendé una marca de abono que utiliza mi madre, cuando le explique que en el colegio estudiábamos botánica se mostró sorprendida – No se lo habías contado?.  
  
Nunca se me ocurrió darle nombres muggle a las asignaturas la verdad. – Respondió Harry – vuelo podría ser ejercicios físicos y pociones química o similar supongo.  
  
Juntos fueron metiendo las cosas de Harry en su nuevo baúl, a sus amigos les encanto el de Sirius. Al final solo quedaba el viejo baúl en la habitación.  
  
La vedad es que es una pena dejarlo aquí, es un buen baúl. – Dijo Ron.  
  
No hay porque dejarlo – contesto Harry – Sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad. – mirad – Harry giro... hasta el lugar de su habitación. Apareció la escalera y los tres bajaron. – Impresionante!!! – exclamo Ron – Vas a tener tu propio escondite portátil, es fantástico!! – Y se derrumbo sobre uno de los grandes cojines. –  
  
Se hace tarde. Deberíamos terminar y marcharnos. – Dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron y Harry bajaron el viejo baúl de Harry, después de revisar que no se dejaban decidieron bajar a despedirse de los tíos de Harry. Ron agarro el baúl por una de las asas laterales e intento arrastrarlo pero este ni se movió, Ron volvió a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas no se movió ni un milímetro. Harry se acerco y tiro de la misma asa, el baúl se movió con gran ligereza.  
  
Humm!, parece que reconoce a su dueño. Harry arrastro el baúl hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y después de una breve despedida, mas que breve la verdad, su tíos le dijeron "adiós" y su primo ni lo miro. Al salir fuera se encaminaron al coche del ministerio que los esperaba, este era conducido por un curioso personaje vestido de Frac con un gigantesco lazo al cuello de miles de colores, al salir hizo una reverencia quitándose un extraños sombrero de copa y fue a ayudar a Harry con el Baúl.  
  
No hace falta – dijo Harry al ver las intenciones del chofer. Un placer señor Potter. – Contesto este, - faltaría mas. - Vera, es que solo yo puedo moverlo – dijo Harry. Oh, seguro que encuentro la manera señor – antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada este agarro el baúl y lo arrastro suavemente hacia el maletero del coche, lo cargo, les abrió la puerta y volvió a quitarse el sombrero de copa. Los amigos se miraron extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada, Ron se toco el antebrazo con cara de preocupado.  
  
Bien, donde quieren ir? – pregunto el chofer. A la estación de ferrocarril por favor. – Contesto Hermione. Cierto cierto, el joven Moddy me dijo que les llevara directamente allí. Lo había olvidado, que cabeza la mía!!. Joven Moddy!!??? – Preguntaron los tres a un tiempo. Claro, el me envió, no podía venir personalmente. Así que me lo pidió a mí. Me dijo "Llévalos directamente a la estación y acompáñalos hasta que suban al tren, si algo se cruza en tu camino destrúyelo primero y pregunta después, mejor, una vez destrozado acelera y no preguntes". Bien, y alguno de esos jovencitos quiere indicarme el camino de la estación?.  
  
Que!!?? – Exclamo Ron – Y ud es chofer del ministerio?- siguió Ron. No exactamente, te dije que me pidió Moddy que viniera, no que trabajara para, perdona, que ministerio dijiste?. 


	2. La Biblioteca

2-. La Biblioteca.  
  
Un momento, vamos a empezar otra vez. - Dijo Hermione – Bien, a usted le mando el "joven Moody" ¿no?.  
  
Si. – contesto el chofer.  
  
Perfecto – continúo Hermione – y tiene que llevarnos a coger el tren de Howarts ¿correcto?.  
  
Hummmmm, si, creo que si.  
  
Bien, pues vamonos. – Siguió Hermione.  
  
Hermione se sentó delante y fue indicándole el camino con la ayuda de un plano que encontró en una de las puertas. Finalmente y pese a una velocidad exageradamente cercana a la mínima permitida consiguieron llegar a la estación. Rápidamente descargaron y se encaminaron al anden 9 ¾.  
  
Muchas gracias por traernos señor.- Dijo Ron con tono irónico.  
  
No me llames señor, me llamo Philip, Philip Flamel.  
  
Flamel? - Pregunto Hermione - es pariente de Nicolás Flamel?.  
  
Si, es mi sobrino. – contesto Philp.  
  
No puede ser!!, -exclamo Ron - Nicolás Flamel tiene casi 800 años, usted tendría que ser mas viejo que el para poder ser su tío.  
  
Cierto, cierto. Pero quizás no sepas que el tiempo no pasa igual de rápido en todas partes. Hay lugares donde el tiempo no importa demasiado.  
  
Como por ejemplo? – Pregunto Hermione  
  
Nunca notaste que te cundía mas el tiempo en la Biblioteca de Howarts?. – Pregunto Philp –  
  
No. - Contesto rápidamente Ron. Algo parecido a un Giratiempo? - Pregunto Hermione. Es un tipo de magia parecida, al menos en principio. Ya casi nadie la practica. Además hace falta un mago muy poderoso para lanzar ese tipo de hechizos. Básicamente consiste en ralentizar el tiempo para conservar algunos libros o para que los estudiantes dispongan de un pequeño extra.  
  
Hermione tomo nota mentalmente de que de ahora en adelante estudiaría en la biblioteca en lo máximo posible. Ron la miro con cara de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Descendieron del coche. Cuidado!! - Grito Harry sacando su varita y apuntando hacia unos tres metros detrás de Hermione. Esta se giro y vio una sombra que se proyectaba en la pared.  
  
Tranquilo Harry, son nuestros guardianes. - Dijo Hermione con voz tranquila.  
  
Philp empujo suavemente la muñeca de Harry hacia abajo mientras su semblante empezaba a ponerse serio, los ojos que antes miraban de manera despistada empezaron a escudriñar todo alrededor de los chicos.  
  
Hermione tiene razón, no te harán daño Harry, tranquilo. Pero no se dejarían ver si no pasara algo. Coger vuestras cosas e ir hacia el andén. Dijo Philp.  
  
Los chicos cogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a andar. Tres sombras se proyectaban en el suelo cerca de los chicos, iban casi paralelas a estos. Trataban de estar sobre sus sombras naturales, pero cuando pasaban por delante de un escaparate que daba mas luz que los focos de la estación y sus sombras pasaba a estar en el lado contrario sus guardianes no cambiaba de posición.  
  
Estaban atravesando uno de los túneles cuando Hermione dejo de andar. Los chicos pararon y la miraron.  
  
Que pasa? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
Hermione lo miro y empezó a hablar en voz baja. – Sacar las varitas. Por que? – pregunto Ron - Si hacemos magia fuera del colegio ya sabes lo que pasara.  
  
Ron, estamos solos en un túnel dentro de una estación en hora punta, algo va a pasar.  
  
Y como respondiendo a la afirmación de Hermione un morfimago se apareció al final del túnel. Uno de los guardianes se lanzo hacia el a gran velocidad. Este levanto la varita y pronuncio un hechizo, de repente cientos de serpientes comenzaron a aparecer a pocos metros de los chicos, otro de los guardianes empezó a moverse en dirección contraria y los chicos asustados miraron el otros extremo del túnel, otro morfimago hacia exactamente lo mismo que el anterior. Antes de que los guardianes los alcanzaran ambos desaparecieron. Los guardianes se movían entre las serpientes pero parecía no lograban provocarles ningún efecto. Estas se movían lentamente hacia los chicos.  
  
Hermione, que hacemos!? – pregunto Harry No lo sé. - Contesto esta con voz angustiada Un segundo mas tarde se apareció Philp.  
  
- Que pasa aquí?. -  
  
Serpientes!! - contesto Ron - . Es evidente!!!!  
  
Ah! Si!, bueno, eso no es tan malo, podrían haber sido arañas, aparézcanse en el anden y ya esta. - contesto Philp.  
  
No podemos, todavía no tenemos la autorización del ministerio!!. – exclamo Harry.  
  
Bueno, - siguió Philp – tendremos que abrirnos paso.  
  
Levanto la mano derecha y sin pronunciar ningún hechizo una pequeña llama empezó a aparecer a poca distancia de su palma. Apunto con esta en dirección al extremo del túnel al que tenían que llegar y cerro los ojos. Daba la impresión de estar concentrándose. La bola empezó a crecer suspendida delante de su mano hasta transformarse en una gran bola de fuego del tamaño de Philp. De repente abrió los ojos y giro suavemente la mano a la derecha , la bola salió despedida hacia delante y a unos pocos metros exploto, las llamas iban en una sola dirección.  
  
Todo quedo a oscuras, las luces del túnel no habían soportado el calor.  
  
Correr!! - Exclamo Philp – todavía tenemos unas cuantas detrás.  
  
Los chicos cogieron sus cosas y corrieron hasta el final del túnel, había muggels por todas partes que huían despavoridos. Seguramente habían tomado la explosión del túnel como por explosión de gas. Nadie se fijo en los chicos que salían del túnel, llegaron al anden 9 ¾ y subieron rápidamente al tren. Por la ventana del compartimiento que ocuparon vieron a Philp que se despedía con un gesto de la mano, su mirada volvía a parecer perdida.  
  
Buff!!! De menuda nos libramos- dijo Ron – Un personaje muy curioso este Philp. De donde creéis que salió? .  
  
Hermione se sentó y con cara de concentración empezó a hablar. – Creo que leí algo en alguna parte sobre una gran biblioteca oculta a casi todos, magos y muggels. Esta biblioteca estaba antes en Alejandría pero un grupo de magos oscuros la ataco hace muchísimo tiempo y por lo visto su bibliotecario le prendió fuego para que estos no pudieran estudiar los libros allí guardados. Por lo visto temía mas que estos accedieran a los conocimientos que guardaba que a que se perdieran los libros.  
  
Esa es la historia oficial Hermione – interrumpió Remius – los chicos miraron hacia la puerta y allí estaba su profesor. El profesor, cerro la puerta y después de colocar la maleta sobre un asiento libre pronuncio un hechizo silenciador. Pero si quieres, puedo contarte la real – Prosiguió mientras se sentaba – ante el silencio de los chicos prosiguió – Bien, todo lo que contaste es mas o menos correcto salvo por el detalle de que no se destruyo la biblioteca con los libros dentro. El bibliotecario y sus ayudantes hicieron arder el edificio con cientos de documentos falsos, libros y documentos muggles que nada tenían que ver con la magia. Los libros auténticos habían sido trasladados a un lugar secreto que solo ellos conocían. El ataque de los magos oscuros se veía venir desde hacia tiempo y tuvieron tiempo para prepararse. Los ayudantes de la biblioteca fueron torturados de todas las maneras imaginables pero no pudieron decir nada de la ubicación de los libros. Se había empleado un traslator especial para ocultar los libros. Solo el bibliotecario sabia a donde iban y este había desaparecido al iniciarse el ataque. Durante siglos no se volvió a saber nada, ni de los libros ni de del bibliotecario, no se sabia nada, ni su nombre, simplemente desaparecieron.  
  
Pero, entonces. El bibliotecario tendría miles de años. - Dijo Hermione – O tan solo unos cientos - contesto Lupin -, el tiempo no pasa igual en todas partes Hermione, creí que lo sabrías con las horas que pasas en la biblioteca de Howarts.  
  
Lo averigüé hace poco – contesto Hermione – Entonces Philp podría ser el bibliotecario.  
  
No puede ser - dijo Ron – Dijo que era el tío de Flamel, en ese caso es muy viejo, pero no tanto.  
  
Puede que un bibliotecario remplace a otro cada cierto tiempo. - Dijo Harry – o que saliera de la biblioteca a buscar novia - prosiguió Ron con cara de divertido. Tanto tiempo solo rodeado de libros no puede ser bueno.  
  
Hermione lo miro con cara de escéptica.  
- Bueno, a ti pasar todo el tiempo del mundo lejos de ellos no parece  
ayudarte mucho a encontrarla.  
  
Harry y Lupin soltaron una carcajada y Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo.  
  
Bien Esa es la historia, o al menos lo que yo se de ella - siguió Lupin – Aunque no dudo que al finalizar el curso seguramente Hermione sabrá mucho mas. No creo que deje el tema sin investigar, si es que la conozco un poco. - sonrió -.  
  
Lupin deshizo el hechizo silenciador y todos empezaron a charlar de su verano. Harry escuchaba a sus amigos. Estaba encantado de volver a casa con ellos. No dijo casi nada durante el resto del viaje. Se limito a observar y escuchar. Nadie los molesto. Por lo visto muchos padres habían decidido llevar personalmente a sus hijos al colegio. Se sabía que el tren de Howarts podía ser una tentación demasiado grande para Voldemord. Tantos hijos de muggels juntos, demasiado riesgo.  
  
Finalmente el tren se detuvo, Hagrid estaba como siempre en el anden, - los de primero por aquí!! - Exclamaba- sonrió al ver a Harry. Ellos recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron a los coches que los llevarían al colegio.  
  
Hermione miro a Lupin y pregunto. Entonces, profesor Lupin, - siempre lo llamaban profesor cuando habían otros compañeros cerca - si Philp es quien pensamos que es, los guardianes que nos protegen podrían ser...? – De repente callo antes de terminar la frase y puso cara de horrorizada. 


	3. Comienza el Curso

Vi que en todos ponen en los Fics quien es la autora de HP, bien, yo paso, el que no lo sepa que salga de aquí y lea otra cosa.  
  
Sacralo: Thanks por las correcciones, continuara muy pronto.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me escribieron comentando mi historia ()  
  
Si Alguien quiere charlar mi MSN es , Me llamo David, ando por las 28 primaveras y vivo en Madrid. Ya se que esto podría ponerlo en la Bio pero si alguien esta dispuesto a leerse hasta el tercer capitulo ... lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme.  
  
3.- Comienza el curso.  
  
Subieron a uno de los coches junto con Neville y el profesor Lupin.  
  
Un momento, olvidamos una cosa. – Dijo Harry con tono sorprendido – Hermione, no puedo creer que te olvidaras.  
  
¿De? – Pregunto Hermione.  
  
Los libros!! – Grito Ron – No fuimos a comprarlos!!  
  
Ah!, tranquilos chicos, este año el colegio se encarga de eso, creo que prefieren asegurarse de que no pase algo parecido a lo que paso hace tiempo, ya sabéis, el diario de Tom. – Respondió el profeso Lupin.  
  
Todos asintieron menos Ron, que puso cara de decepcionado.  
  
Y que materias tenemos este año profesor? Pregunto Hermione.  
  
Bueno, todo cambio un poco respecto al sexto curso del año pasado. Tenemos que prepararos para tiempos oscuros así que el colegio se va a centrar en eso. No se exactamente las asignaturas pero si que se van a centrarse en el lado practico. Mucho de defensa, pociones, transformación, creo que algo de primeros auxilios y mucho, mucho entrenamiento por supuesto, clases especiales para los EXTASIS y alguna que otra sorpresa. Además habrá un nuevo profesor de defensa para los cursos de primero y segundo que os sorprenderá a todos. Al resto de los cursos les daré clase yo. – añadió sonriendo – Y, Bueno, Harry, tu continuaras con el Ejercito de Dumbledore no?.  
  
No lo había pensado la verdad, quizás si nos dan permiso... Pero ahora que esta todo en orden otra vez en el colegio puede no haga falta.  
  
Buff – exclamo Hermione – Hay veces que no entiendes nada Harry. El ejercito no es solo un grupo de estudiantes que perfeccionan hechizos.  
  
¿Ah no? – pregunto Ron  
  
No. Es el único lugar donde los estudiantes olvidan sus casas, y las costumbres de toda una vida y se unen por una causa común. Y no, Harry, la causa común no fue la dichosa profesora-directora del año pasado.  
  
Claro. - Dijo Ron - Fue Vol.. Vol.. Tom!! - Exclamo finalmente - .  
  
Tampoco – continúo Hermione. – Ni están ahí por Dumbledore tampoco.  
  
Entonces por que están en el?. - Pregunto Harry –  
  
Hermione miro al Profesor Lupin y este movió la cabeza con gesto afirmativo.  
  
Por ti Harry!!!. – Exclamo Hermione.  
  
Por mi!!?? - pregunto Harry con cara de sorprendido.  
Por Harry?? – pregunto Ron. – No lo entiendo.  
  
Neville miraba sonriendo a Hermione mientras afirmaba también igual que Lupin.  
  
Por el niño que sobrevivo, - empezó a hablar Neville -, por el niño que se enfrento varias veces a quien no debe ser nombrado. Por alguien que podemos ver desde hace años pelear, en muchas ocasiones solo, por aquello que consideraba justo. En resumen, por algo que podemos hacer, tener cerca, ayudar. Dumbledore, el ministerio, la orden, en muchos aspectos están muy lejos de nosotros. En el colegio desde el punto de vista de los alumnos la defensa esta en el ED, con Harry Potter a su cabeza.  
  
Harry lo miro con cara de asombro y miro hacia el colegio que cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca, su casa. Miro a Hermione ,saco un galeon de su bolsillo y tendiendoselo a Hermione dijo - por favor, convoca una reunión esta noche después de la cena.  
  
Hermione saco su varita y el galeón apropiado. En unos segundos Harry noto como una de las monedas de su bolsillo empezaba a calentarse.  
  
Mirad. – Dijo Ron señalando al resto de los carros, de algunos de ellos salían chispas de color rojo, de otros cohetes y de uno hasta un pequeño dragón que daba vueltas alrededor de los carros soltando llamaradas. Bien, parece que te responden Harry. - Dijo el profesor Lupin.  
  
La llegada y la cena transcurrieron dentro de la mayor normalidad, Dumbledore se limito a avisar de las acostumbradas normas y desearles un feliz curso. El sombrero distribuyo a los alumnos con gran rapidez. Después de la cena Harry, Ron y Hermione de dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se reunía el ED el curso pasado. El resto de los miembros fueron apareciendo en parejas o pequeños grupos. Cuando estuvieron todos Hermione sello la puerta y todos se sentaron mirando a Harry. Este había estado toda la cena muy callado, pensaba como organizar este año el curso.  
  
Hola a todos, - comenzó a hablar – Este año es mi intención proseguir el ED si estáis de acuerdo, si alguien no quiere continuar puede marcharse. – Nadie se movió -. Bien, quiero plantearos varias novedades que he pensado. Las clases se realizarán dos noches a la semana, una los viernes para que podáis descansar y la otra probablemente los lunes. También me gustaría formar dos grupos de trabajo; investigación e información. Investigación estaría destinado a buscar en la biblioteca hechizos e información sobre defensa y ataque. Información se dedicaría a recavar todos aquellos datos sobre Voldemord y sus morfimagos como sea posible, además se ocuparía también de la seguridad del ED y de una seguridad extra en cada una de las casas. Estos grupos estarían dirigidos por Hermione en investigación y Ginni Weasley en información, Ron se encargaría de seguridad.  
  
Bien, que os parece?, si queréis podemos someter los cambios a votación.  
  
Hermione comenzó a hablar – Harry primero habría que preguntarles si están de acuerdo en que continúes al frente del ED. - Claro – Contesto Harry, adelante. Bueno chicos – continuo Hermione – que levanten sus varitas aquellos que apoyen a Harry como jefe de este grupo. – Todos sin excepción levantaron sus varitas. – excelente, y ahora que la levanten los que estén de acuerdo con las nuevas medidas propuestas por este así como con el horario de las clases. – Los pocos que habían bajados sus varitas las volvieron a subir.  
  
Nos vemos este viernes chicos. - Dijo Harry – Los galeones os comunicarán la hora, Los jefes de cada área se pondrán en contacto con los miembros de cada uno de sus grupos, podrían escribir en un pergamino antes de salir su nombre y el área en la que les gustaría colaborar.  
  
Hermione fue recogiendo los pergaminos junto a la puerta, pronto solo quedaron Hermione Ron Ginni y Harry.  
  
Chicos, perdonarme por no preguntar si aceptaban los puestos pero lo decidí durante la cena. No hay problema Harry, - dijo Ron – estamos encantados de ayudar. Ginni y Hermione se limitaron a afirmar con la cabeza.  
  
Harry continuo – Si tenéis dos minutos os comento un poco más lo que me gustaría que hiciera cada uno. Hermione, necesito que además de buscar hechizos normales, en esto te pueden ayudar los miembros de tu grupo, te dediques a la sección prohibida. Además si pudieras encontrar las fichas de los libros que saco Tom Riddley cuando estaba en el colegio me gustaría tener una lista de esos libros. Ginni, necesito saber si Malfoy o sus amigos hacen algo extraño o si pasan informes sobre lo que ocurre en el colegio a sus padres o a los morfimagos. No te puedo pedir que los espíes, pero si no los perdéis de vista mejor, también necesitaría saber quien mas simpatiza con nosotros, preferiría que no entrarán en el ED, retrasarían el trabajo de los demás, pero sería útil saber quien estaría dispuesto a hacer algo mas que mirar. Ron, seguridad, hay que organizar un plan por si sucede algo en alguna parte del colegio, también me gustaría que hubiera gente haciendo guardias discretamente en cada una de las casas y que buscaras algún sistema de que nos mandarán información de manera constante del estado de las guardias y de la seguridad en general.  
  
Terminadas las instrucciones los cuatros se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, había sido un largo día. Por el camino nadie dijo nada, todos iban pensando en sus nuevas tareas. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Dumbledore.  
  
Hola chicos, ya estáis de paseos nocturnos otra vez? Dijo con una sonrisa – Tener cuidado, Flint no se tomo muy bien la prohibición de castigos físicos y anda desesperado por pescar a alguien en una falta.  
  
Profesor, podríamos hablar un momento?. – Claro, Harry – El resto de los chicos se despidieron y prosiguieron su camino.  
  
Que querías contarme Harry? – Me gustaría pedirle un par de cosas, El ED querría continuar funcionando este año si es posible.  
  
Humm, veras Harry, el ministerio nunca aprobaría que alumnos sin graduar andarán lanzando hechizos avanzados sin el control de un profesor. Ya, pero... - Interrumpió Harry. Espera Harry, yo también quisiera pedirte algo. Lupin va a tener mucho trabajo este años, los cursos por a partir de tercero van a tener clases extras así que pensé que podrías ocuparte tu de defensa contra las artes oscuras a los cursos de primero y segundo.  
  
Harry lo miraba con la boca abierta. Empezó a hablar. - Pero yo no sabría, no soy profesor, no sabría por donde empezar, seguro que puede encontrar a alguien mejor preparado.  
  
Veras Harry, teniendo en cuenta que entre tu y tus amigos habéis sido responsables directos o indirectos de terminar con cuatro profesores de esta asignatura no creo que estés precisamente poco preparado. Además los miembros del ED lucharon como leones en el ministerio, y podrías dar las clases del ED sin problema.  
  
Esta bien, haré todo lo que pueda - contesto Harry -, también quería pedirle acceso para Hermione a la sección prohibida. Necesitamos saber mas sobre las armas que pueden utilizar el enemigo.  
  
Esta bien, pero solo para Hermione Ron y tu, y si quieres enseñar alguno de los hechizos que encuentres o preparar alguna poción deberás consultármelo antes de acuerdo?. Por supuesto profesor – Contesto Harry bastante mas contento.  
  
Ya es hora de que regreses a tu habitación Harry, es tarde. – Se despido Dumbledore.  
  
Harry llego a su habitación, Ron y los demás estaban ya dormidos. Se metió rápidamente en su cama y unos segundos depuse estaba profundamente dormido. 


	4. El Nuevo profesor

4 – El Nuevo profesor.  
  
Mientras desayunaban Harry puso a sus amigos al corriente de lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Pidió a Hermione que le ayudara a elaborar un plan de estudios para sus clases. Decidieron que como la profesora de los actuales estudiantes de segundo, el año anterior no se había destacado por ser una gran maestra quizás podrían dar ambos cursos conjuntamente con los mismos objetivos. Así Harry tampoco perdería mucho tiempo. Ron devoraba grandes tostadas mientras asentía y gruñía a lo que sus amigos estaban discutiendo.  
  
Y tendrás que dar también clase a los Slytherin? – Pregunto Ron con cara de asco.  
  
Por supuesto - dijo Hermione – quizás no estaría mal que plantearas las clases mezclando a las respectivas casas, en el ED funciono.  
  
La profesora Mc Gonnagall, se acerco a Harry.  
  
Sígame señor Potter, tenemos que ver el tema de su Horario.  
  
Harry se levanto y la siguió hasta el despacho de la jefa de su casa, una vez allí ella se sentó junto a una mesa baja cerca de la chimenea e invito con un gesto a Harry a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Y bien? Que piensa acerca de dar clases?  
  
Lo intentare. – Contesto Harry.  
  
Bien. Lo único que debe saber es que en las clases Ud es el profesor y no un compañero. Mantenga una cierta disciplina y todo ira bien.  
  
Hablaron durante un rato de lo que Harry debería enseñarles primero y de la posibilidad de unir ambos cursos. También le comento que no podría quitar puntos pero si poner deberes y castigos.  
  
Harry impartiría clase de lunes a jueves a continuación del horario normal. Así no tendría que modificar su horario, los alumnos de estos cursos tendrían una hora libre durante el horario normal. Los profesores podrían utilizarla si así lo encontraban necesario.  
  
Comenzaron a hablar de los TIMOS, había sacado "supera las expectativas" en todas menos en Herbólogia, Adivinación y pociones. Harry no sabia que decir, le faltaba el supera las expectativas en pociones para poder estudiar para auror.  
  
Harry miro a la profesora. - Entonces no podré ingresar en la academia de Aurores, Snape no me aceptara.  
  
Veras, Snape dijo que te aceptaría, por lo visto aunque no seas de su agrado no tiene ninguna intención de que quien se enfrente a Voldemord sea un inepto en pociones. O al menos eso dijo en la reunión de profesores. Eso si, te va a hacer trabajar como nunca.  
  
Harry esbozo una gran sonrisa. La profesora también sonreía.  
  
Bien Harry, podrás ser auror, y vas a empezar antes de lo que piensas. Le tendió su Horario.  
  
En el solo venían: Pociones, defensa, historia contemporánea del mundo mágico y transformaciones, el resto de los huecos venían en blanco. Ni cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ni herbólogia.... Los lunes tenia dos horas de pociones y luego nada y así el resto de los días, las primeras horas estaban ocupadas por las asignaturas normales, y después nada.  
  
Y el resto?. Pregunto Harry. El resto de las horas tendrás que presentarte en la cámara de los secretos. Se te habilitara un traslator personal e intrasferible para ir allí con tus otros compañeros. Nadie debe saber donde vas ni lo que haces allí. Tampoco podrás enseñarles a los miembros del ED lo que allí aprendas. Será una preparación para la academia de aurores, y será intensiva. - Mientras decía esto le tendió un colgante, era dorado, llevaba un pequeño dragón tallado en el centro, parecía dormido.  
  
Bien Harry, ahora debemos ir a clase. - La primera clase era transformaciones así que no tuvieron que andar demasiado. Cuando llegaron toda la clase comentaba unos con otros las notas obtenidas en los TIMOS. Hermione tenía una cara de enorme satisfacción, era de esperar. Ron también sonreía. Se sentaron juntos.  
  
Y bien Harry? - pregunto Ron.  
  
Perfecto, seré Auror. – contesto – y vosotros?.  
  
Hermione empezó a hablar. – Yo creo que quiero trabajar en el departamento de Misterios. Piden todo "Excede las expectativas" en los TIMOS y en los EXTASIS pero lo lograre.  
  
Ron miro a Harry, - bueno, yo pensaba entrar en el grupo de información del ministerio, son una especie de servicio secreto, me parece que trabajan con los Aurores. Y mis notas son suficientes.  
  
La profesora comenzó a hablar.  
  
Bien, como todos saben ya este año van a tener que trabajar mucho mas de lo habitual, hasta el año próximo no tendrán los EXTASIS pero la intención del profesorado es que estén listos para presentarse este año, no se sabe lo que puede pasar el año próximo. Como muy tarde después de las vacaciones del verano, aquellos que no lo consigan o que simplemente no quieran presentarse dispondrán del 7 curso para prepararse si así lo deciden.  
  
Este curso de va a dividir básicamente en tres partes. Animagia, veremos si alguno de ustedes tiene este talento, magos metamorficos, y transformaciones complejas.  
  
Bien, ahora quiero que todos hagan aparecer vasos de agua sobre sus mesas. – Toda la clase realizo el sencillo encantamiento... - A continuación pongan ambas manos rodeando el vaso, cierren los ojos y dejen su mente en blanco, no piensen en nada. Intenten notar la magia que hay en ustedes, si se concentran lo suficiente notarán su fuerza.  
  
Harry gracias a sus clases de Oclumency logro relajarse en unos segundos, pero nunca lo había utilizado para buscar nada, solo para protegerse mientras dormía. Empezó a notar como si fuera cayendo en un pozo, poco a poco comenzó a escuchar lo que parecía el ruido de un rió. De repente escucho un fuerte estallido, abrió los ojos y noto algo caliente en sus manos, sangraba, el vaso había estallado haciéndole numerosos cortes.  
  
Muy bien Potter. El señor Potter se acerco mucho a lo que quería. Bien, cuando noten que empiezan a caer o a flotar, esto ya depende de cada uno intenten controlar esta sensación, es su magia lo que los rodea y si no la controlan puede provocar accidentes como han visto. Bien, quiero que practiquen esto el resto de la clase. Señor Potter, a la enfermería.  
  
Harry fue curado en un momento, una de las pociones de Madam Ponfrey cicatrizo las heridas. Le dijo que permaneciera tumbado una hora y luego se marchara. La hora de sus clases especiales se acercaba, jugaba con el medallón mirándolo por ambos lados cuando de repente el dragón abrió los ojos, Harry lo miro sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera moverse sintió como tiraban de el. En un momento se encontró en la cámara de los secretos frente a una de las cabezas de serpiente que adornaban aquel lugar. Sintió un gran dolor en la espalda. Volo varios metros y finalmente cayo con gran estrépito al suelo golpeándose la cara. Empezó a sentir como el dolor le entumecía los músculos de la espalda. Una voz empezaba a murmurar otro hechizo. Harry rodó sobre si mismo hasta esconderse detrás de una de las columnas más cercanas.  
  
Haaaaarry... ven Harry!- una voz muy suave le llamaba – Le resultaba conocida, demasiado conocida, pero no podía ser, en el colegio no. 


	5. Las Clases

5 – Las Clases.  
  
Harry pensó en pedir ayuda pero no se le ocurría nada, su peor enemigo estaba dentro del colegio y nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser?. Tenia que hacer algo, escapar de allí. No se le ocurría nada. De pronto una gran explosión, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en la sala.  
  
Harry! Estas bien? – Harry suspiro aliviado y salio de detrás de la columna. No vio nada, solo noto otro fuerte impacto sobre su pecho y volvió a volar unos metros antes de caer bruscamente. Le fallaba la respiración, su varita estaba a varios metros de el, intento pronunciar el hechizo para que volara hasta el pero no le salían las palabras, le costaba mucho respirar. Una bota negra se poso sobre esta inutilizando cualquier intento de atraerla.  
  
Una nueva voz resono en la sala.  
  
Y tu eres el que tiene que derrotar al señor oscuro?. La clase termino, espero que mañana se te de mejor –  
  
Dando una patada a su varita hizo que esta llegara hasta el. Harry la cogio y al momento noto como algo tiraba nuevamente de el. Estaba en la enfermería. Madame Ponfrey le esperaba, le dio inmediatamente una poción reconstituyente y otra para que durmiera durante una hora. Harry no dijo nada. Mientras que se dormía escuchaba la voz indignada de la enfermera. – Dejar a un niño a merced de ese animal. Por favor!!, todavía esta en el colegio.  
  
El resto de la semana transcurrió de igual manera, Harry iba a la cámara, allí alguien a quien no conseguía ni ver le daba una paliza y lo devolvía a la enfermería en un pésimo estado. Su atacante había utilizado todo tipo de tretas, una vez incluso pensó que el traslador no había funcionado ya que estaba en la enfermería, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión. Pero ya era tarde, estaba en el frió suelo de la mazmorra con la nariz sangrado y tratando de levantarse.  
  
Las clases con los de primero y segundo habían ido bien, llegaba de tan mal humor que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Alguien había hecho correr el rumor de que a Harry le encantaba practicar la maldición cruzio sobre todo aquello que no le pudiera oponer demasiada resistencia. Los gemelos se partían de la risa al ver a los de primero huir por los pasillos en cuanto veían a Harry. Este no se daba ni cuenta, andaba todo el día pensando como esquivar a su misterioso atacante. Los puso a hacer trabajos sobre los primeros hechizos que deberían aprender. Tenían que conocer la teoría primero. Le resultaba extraño esgrimir tal argumento. Al prometerles que la segunda semana pasarían a las prácticas y que ninguno que no superara la teoría podría realizar estas todo pusieron el máximo interés. La primera clase del ED seria esa tarde.  
  
Cuando Harry llego ya estaban todos esperándole. Su humor era pésimo, las pociones cicatrizaban sus heridas pero seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo.  
  
Bien, dijo nada mas entrar. – Hoy no vamos a practicar por parejas. – Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos. – La clase se dividirá en dos grupos. Y una mitad peleara contra la otra, hasta que uno de los bandos sea vencido. No se podrán lanzar maldiciones imperdonables pero por lo demás podrán hacer lo que quieran.  
  
Tras un pequeño sorteo cada grupo se traslado a un extremo de la sala. Poco a poco aparecieron en ambos extremos distintos objetos a modo de parapeto. Harry dio la señal y los hechizos comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones. En uno de los grupos Hermione convoco un potente escudo y varios de los miembros de su grupo comenzaron a avanzar protegidos por este. Ya estaban muy cerca de las defensas del otro grupo cuando de repente Hermione grito y su escudo desapareció. Montones de arañas caían sobre ella. Ron sonreía sobre una de las barreras. Harry se dirigió hacia ella para quitárselas de encima cuando de repente desaparecieron. Un hechizo aturdidor había alcanzado a Ron. Las arañas no eran reales, solo una ilusión. Hermione gruño al darse cuenta y volvió a atacar con más fuerza. Ella y su grupo consiguieron entrar en las defensas del segundo grupo pero cuando pensaban que ya habían ganado los objetos que formaban las barreras comenzaron a levantarse y salieron varios miembros de este grupo que no habían participado en el combate. Totalmente frescos y lanzando solo hechizos aturdidores lograron desarmar a todo el grupo que ahora apenas tenia espacio para moverse y mucho menos para esquivar hechizos. Al terminar solo Hermione quedaba en pie, un escudo la protegía de todos los hechizos que le lanzaban. No hacia nada, solo miraba como los demás intentaban traspasar el escudo con hechizos cada vez mas potentes. Harry la miraba sorprendido. Los de su propio grupo comenzaron a intentarlo también pero no lograban nada. Harry hizo un giro con su varita y todas las varitas de la sala excepto la de Hermione volaron hacia el.  
  
Harry hizo posarse las varitas sobre una mesa y comenzó a hablar. - Muy bien, ha sido una buena pelea pero quiero que todos practiquen los hechizos de defensa, han atacado sabiendo que el daño que les pudieran hacer no seria permanente y eso en la realidad seria una mala costumbre. Que cada uno convoque el mejor escudo que conozca y ataque al que le apetezca, veremos cuantos quedan en pie. Hermione, podemos hablar un momento?.  
  
Veo que comenzaste tu trabajo en la sección prohibida. Eso no sale en la Historia de Howarts. – Hermione sonrió – No, aunque no estaría mal. Encontré un libro de magia antigua. Por el momento no había conseguido sacar nada en claro pero cuando comenzaron a atacarme recordé el escudo de Ambar y simplemente funciono. Fue increíble, la magia salía de mi Harry, no por la varita. Simplemente me rodeaba. Fue increíble y con cada hechizo que alcanzaba el escudo notaba como se hacia mas y mas fuerte.  
  
Ron se había acercado a ellos y escuchaba la conversación. Cuando Hermione dejo de hablar. Ron comenzó a disculparse por lo de las arañas  
  
Hermione siento... - esta le corto –  
  
No seas tonto Ron fue un truco genial, y lo de esconder a una parte de los tuyos fue mejor todavía.  
  
Hermione sonreía. Ron empezó a perder la cara de apuro y sonrió también.  
  
- Pues lo de tu escudo fue increíble. Como lo hiciste?.  
  
- Luego – Dijo Harry – Esta noche.  
  
Los tres volvieron a unirse al grupo, apenas quedaban tres en pie. Harry levanto su varita y los tres terminaron en el suelo tras unos segundos  
  
- Excelente, quiero que traten de mejorar esos escudos para la siguiente clase. - Todos fueron saliendo, algunos ligeramente malheridos pero con caras de estar satisfechos.  
  
Hermione. Ron y Harry esperaron a que los todos salieran y se encaminaron a su sala común. Una vez allí sentados frente a la chimenea y tomando unas bebidas humeantes que Dobby les había llevado Hermione les enseño el libro. La cubierta parecía muy vieja pero el interior parecia nuevo. El primer capitulo estaba escrito de manera normal pero a partir del segundo unas extrañas runas...  
  
Hermione comenzó a explicar.  
  
- El primer capitulo solo es una especie de presentación o eso parece, el resto esta escrito en un lenguaje olvidado hace mucho. Conseguí descifrar la parte del escudo después de tres noches prácticamente sin dormir y solo la manera de convocarlo en su forma mas elemental. Parece que puede ser todavía mas fuerte.  
  
- Podrías enseñármelo? – Dijo Harry – Tengo a alguien a quien me gustaría darle una sorpresa.  
  
No les había contado nada a sus amigos sobre las clases de auror y estos aunque habían notado su mal humor habían decidido esperar, con Harry era mejor que el decidiera el momento de soltarse. Así que se lo contó todo. Hermione estaba indignada.  
  
- Claro que te lo enseñare Harry y al resto del ED también, y después iremos allí y machacaremos a ese tipejo.  
  
No - dijo Harry – Dumbledore dijo que antes de enseñar algo al ED salido de la sección prohibida se lo comentáramos a el. Pero supongo que eso no nos incluye a nosotros tres, y si lo pretendía ya debe saber que no suelen surtir demasiado efecto ese tipo de prohibiciones. Los tres se pusieron a practicar, tardaron varias horas en perfeccionarlo pero al final lo consiguieron, se fueron a dormir cansados pero satisfechos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente bajaron juntos a desayunar, era su primer sábado y no tenían demasiado que hacer, los deberes no se habían acumulado demasiado.  
  
Hermione les pidió que la ayudaran a mejorar con la escoba y Ron y Harry quedaron encantados con la propuesta. Levantaron el vuelo y se pusieron uno a cada lado de Hermione.  
  
- Pon la misma postura que nosotros Hermione. – Dijo Ron – Ahora vamos a hacer algunas maniobras elementales, no te preocupes, iremos pegados a ti.  
  
Hermione imitaba las posturas y los movimientos de sus amigos y todo parecía ir bien.  
  
Una hora mas tarde aterrizarón, Hermione estaba muy contenta e iba comentado con ellos las distintas maniobras.  
  
Una voz desagradable se escucho detrás de ellos.  
  
- Volar no te va a ayudar cuando vengan a por ti asquerosa sangre sucia.  
  
Los tres se dieron la vuelta. Malfoy iba acompañado de sus habituales gorilas. Estos sonreían con cara de autosuficiencia.  
  
Esperemos que sepan algo mas que tu o no conseguirán demasiado. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Me bastaría yo solo para terminar con una sangre sucia. – dijo Malfoy – Un grupo de estudiantes que habían escuchado la conversación iba rodeándolos poco a poco. Se olían un enfrentamiento. Entre ellos había al menos una docena del ED. Y varios Slytherin.  
  
- Hermione hizo un gesto a sus amigos y estos se unieron al resto del grupo que observaba. –  
  
- Necesitas a tus gorilas Malfoy? Me parece que también podría con ellos.  
  
Malfoy les dijo a estos que se apartaran y se preparo para atacar. Hermione no se movió, tenia los brazos pegados al cuerpo y esperaba. Malfoy Lanzo su primer Hechizo y este reboto en el escudo de Hermione. Malfoy volvió a atacar, una y otra vez pero ninguno de sus Hechizos parecía conseguir acercarse a ella. Herminone lo miraba con cara divertida.  
  
- Vamos Malfoy, esos hechizos no están mal para un Sangre pura pero no son demasiado fuertes no crees?. Quieres seguir intentándolo?. Venga, puedo concederte unos minutos mas.  
  
Malfoy continuo lanzando todos los Hechizos que conocía. Hermione puso cara de aburrida y levanto su varita. Cientos de arañas comenzarón a caer sobre Malfoy, este grito y el grupo de gente que los rodeaba empezo a dar gritos también. Malfoy intento quitarselas de encima. En ese momento Hermione levanto su varita y la varita de Malfoi varita volo hacia ella. Levito justo delante de su nariz durante unos segundos y luego callo al suelo. Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Malfoy la miraba con odio.  
  
Recupero su varita e hizo un gesto, Crap y Goile levantaron las suyas apuntando a Hermione. Al menos 9 Hechizos impactaron contra los tres. Los miembros del ED no iban a permitir aquel cobarde ataque. Los tres estaban en el suelo inconscientes, a Goyle le salían unos grandes tentáculos de la espalda y Malfoy empezaba a sufrir los efectos de el hechizo Tragababosas. El grupo de gente que había mirando no dijo nada, incluso los tres o cuatro Slytherin que había entre ellos se desentendieron del asunto. Todos dieron media vuelta y empezaron a regresar hacia el castillo. La historia empezó a correr de boca en boca y por la noche ya lo sabia todo el mundo. Al entrar en el gran comedor Hermione noto como todas las miradas se posaban en ella.  
  
Ron miro a Harry y le pregunto. – Cuando vamos a darle una lección a ese misterioso profesor...? –  
  
- El Lunes es la siguiente clase, y se va a llevar una sorpresa – Os contare mi plan... - Harry se acerco a sus dos amigos y empezaron a hablar muy bajo para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.  
  
Pero alguien había puesto una oreja extensible debajo de la silla de Harry y escuchaba atentamente. 


End file.
